SoMa: Skin
by LovelyOblivian13
Summary: This is probably one of my least favorite of my writings, but I'll post it anyway. Just a small moment between Soul and Maka. I own nothing, R&R


There was nothing that would get Soul in more trouble, than Maka's legs. Sure, he said she had no sex appeal, but he was just teasing. Personally he wasn't a breast guy, oh no, he liked legs. And the pale flesh that protruded from that heinous skirt turned him on like a light switch. Was it really his fault for wanting to run his tongue up her legs?

He can recall more than one occasion where he recieved a Maka-Chop for getting distracted by those lucious legs. Given, she didn't know why he was distracted and she really disliked being ignored.

Poor Soul didn't know what to do when Maka walked into the living room after taking a shower. Clad only in a light pink towel, water dripping off of those legs that tormented him so much.

"Hey Soul," she said, standing next to the couch.

"Yea-AAH! Maka put some clothes on!" He turned his head so she couldn't see the trail of blood leaking from his nose.

"Oh, please Soul. I though you were a 'cool' guy. Anyway, it's your turn to make dinner. So I suggest you get to it." She walked out of the room.

Soul's ruby eyes were locked on the back of Maka's creamy legs as she swayed down the hallway to her room. When he saw her turn into her room and disappear, he stood to begin making dinner. 'Damn legs' he thought.

About fifteen minutes later dinner was nearly finished, "Ma~ka," Soul half sang, "Dinner is just about ready, get out here."

He heard the shuffling of feet on carpet, and turned setting two plates of food on the table. She walked into the kitchen in shorts made of soft blue cotton and a black tank top, "Ohh, looks good."

She smiled and brushed her bangs out of her face as she sat. Soul tried desperately to ignore those legs that were so close to his underneath the table. They ate in comfortable silence, each lost in thought.

"Hey, Soul?" Maka asked not looking up from her practically empty plate.

"Yeah?" Soul asked looking up at her with curious eyes.

"..." She began to fidget a bit.

"Maka? Is everything ok?" Soul reached his hand over and placed it on top of hers.

Her head shot up and emerald locked with ruby. Soul tried to fight back a blush that tried to creep onto his face. Maka just smiled.

"Nevermind, it's nothing. Here, I'll clean up." She stood and took both plates.

The moment her pale arm streched over the table to grab his plate, Soul realized that it wasn't just Maka's legs that turned him on. It was all of her skin, that pale cream colored flesh turned his legs to way her skin smelled, even after a shower or hours of training, with the faintest hint of lilac. The way her hair fell slightly over her delicate shoulders made him want to brush it away and kiss the skin. The skin that nearly drove him mad was the pinkish flesh of her lips, the very lips that were now whistling a familiar tune.

Those lips he wanted to capture with his own, wanted to trace his tongue across and nip at with his shark-like teeth. In his head, he could hear her throaty moan in the kiss. He could imagine himself trailing kisses down her neck, only hearing her gasping his name. His hands trailing up her legs, wrapping them around his waist, then continuing up to her sides where he would slowly pull her shirt up and-

"MAKA-CHOP!" His thoughts were interrupted by a hardcover book making contact with his skull.

"OW! Dammit Maka! What the hell was that for?" He rubbed his sore skull and looked up at the angry meister.

It was only after a few minutes that he realized he was not sitting at the kitchen table, and that one of his hands was still resting on Maka's thigh. His face turned a shade of red that put his eyes to shame, "Maka! I'm sorry!"

Her face was flushed as she pushed Soul away from her. Hanging his head, Soul left the kitchen mumbling about Maka's skin, thinking that Maka didn't hear it. Her face flushed darker as she heard him mention her skin.

Soul laid on the couch, contemplating whether to act upon his urges or to leave them be. He sat like this until Maka strode in and pushed his legs off the side of the couch so she could sit, her pale legs crossed at the knee. Those delicious knees. He fought back a blush.

The silence grew as the two sat beside each other, not knowing what to say. Soul took a deep breath, 'Screw it!' he thought.

"Maka.." He trailed off, waiting for her to look at him.

"Ye-" She was cut off by Soul's lips roughly pressing against hers.

She let out a surprised gasp, Soul took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. He really expected a Maka-Chop to befall him soon, but was surprised and pleased when he felt her tongue slide into his mouth.

As the teens explored each others mouth, Soul gently pushed Maka down so she was laying on her back. Saliva slowly trickled down Maka's face, she let out little gasps of pleasure that encouraged Soul to continue.

They parted for air, Maka took a moment to wipe the drool from her face, "Wh...at was that for?" She asked breathily.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. You know your skin drives me crazy, right?"

"Is that so?" She smiled seductively and kissed him again.

He smirked and showed his sharp teeth, "Yeah."

Those teeth really turned her on, especially when they nipped at her neck and jaw like they were now. "S-Soul.."

He grined as he continued to nip and kiss at her flesh. Her hands threaded into the albino's hair and, just like Soul had hoped for, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Soul, wait." Maka was able to get out before another moan.

He pulled back to look at her face, "Yeah?'

"How bad do you want me?"

"What kind of question is that?" Soul asked as his hands trailed up her sides, making her shiver.

"The one that decides how far we go..." She smirked as she toyed with the hem of Soul's shirt.

"Your room or mine?" Soul asked as he playfully nipped at her lower lip.

"Whichever's closer." She giggled as Soul wrapped his arms around her and walked to his room, Maka's legs still tightly wound around him.

They had locked themselves into another heated kiss as Soul laid Maka across the bed and hovered on top of her. She moaned into the kiss, but pulled back quickly. "Ow!"

"Um, Maka?" Soul asked in a concerned tone as she touched her lower lip and blood showed up on her finger.

"You bit me." This statement made him blush scarlet. His blush made her smirk. "Where else will you bite me?"

He smiled as he began kneading her small, soft breasts through her thin tank top. "Ahh, S-Soul.."

"Maka, now is the time to tell me to stop, because after this there's no turning back." He said with sincereity.

"Soul... I want this." She said breathily, he smiled.

"Cool." He kissed her again as he continued to toy and massage her breasts, "Well, tiny tits. You have more here than I thought."

"Shut up, Soul." She kissed him again, sliding her tongue into his mouth.

"I love you Maka."

"I love you too, Soul."

Needless to say, Soul got a very good look at ALL of Maka's skin. But her legs will always be his favorite.


End file.
